This invention relates to a process for preparing ultrafine powder of such carbides as those of silicon and titanium which are used, for example, as refractory materials.
Conventionally, ultrafine powder of silicon, titanium and other carbides have been prepared by the vapor- and liquid-phase reaction methods. The ultrafine powder prepared by these methods, however, is not smaller than approximately 0.2 .mu.m in diameter, and often contains impurities etc.
Ultrafine carbide powder is sintered into high-strength, heat-resisting materials. It has been known that the sintering temperature lowers with decreasing powder particle size, and that the product strength increases with decreasing impurities content.
Development of a process for preparing impurities-free ultrafine powder of smaller particle size has been desired.